


Трое в лодке не считая двоих

by pavlinypls



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pavlinypls/pseuds/pavlinypls
Summary: Чунмён ведет себя не совсем благоразумно, и всем из-за этого приходится нелегко. Особенно Кёнсу.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Предположительно атмосфера аббатства Даунтон или около того, временные рамки размыты, пенсне присутствует.

Кёнсу снимает пенсне с носа и, слегка сжав переносицу двумя пальцами, аккуратно опускает его в нагрудный карман пиджака. Звук тихо звякнувшей цепочки не заглушает тяжелый вздох, который у него не получается сдержать. Но на Кёнсу в любом случае пока что обращают внимания не больше, чем на предмет мебели. 

Сцена, разворачивающаяся перед его глазами, вообще не имеет к Кёнсу никакого отношения. Прямого, по крайней мере. Но волей-неволей он все равно оказывается втянут. Кёнсу очень хотел бы разобраться с этим, но исключительно ради своего успокоения. Потому что чем скорее все закончится, тем скорее он сможет заняться своими делами и работой, которую в этом доме выполняет. Ну и, может быть, если не кривить душой, то в какой-то степени происходящее ему не совсем уж безразлично. 

 

— Ты же всегда так благоразумен! — почти пораженно говорит Минсок.

— Именно по причине моего благоразумия ты и узнал об этом только сейчас, — выдавливает Чунмён, заставляя того замереть посредине недосказанного предложения. 

Минсок закрывает глаза и откидывается на спинку стула, да так, что передние ножки на секунду отрываются от ковра.

— Но этого все равно оказалось недостаточно, потому что в итоге вас застукали. И вам повезло что это был я, а не кто-то посторонний. — Он делает небрежный жест рукой, и солнечный блик, отразившийся от фамильного кольца, на секунду слепит Кёнсу.

— Что может грозить мне в моем доме, ради Бога, Минсок! — Чунмён встает, неловко всплескивая руками и, споткнувшись по пути к окну, хватается за стоящий рядом столик с тяжелыми часами. 

На секунду на его лице появляется такое выражение, будто он готов схватить эти часы и кинуть их в стену. Кёнсу напрягается, готовый его остановить, но пальцы на краю столешницы сжимаются добела, Чунмён выпрямляет спину и, поправив пиджак в тонкую клетку, оборачивается обратно к Минсоку. 

— Ты уверен в лояльности всей прислуги? Всегда найдется тот, кто видел больше, всегда найдется тот, кто готов заплатить, Чунмён. Не верю, что я объясняю это тебе, — Минсок качает головой. 

Чунмён молчит, погруженный в себя. Он опустил на лицо нечитаемую маску, но даже не знай его Кёнсу довольно давно, вряд ли бы смог ею обмануться.

Тишина медленно становится невыносимой. Напряжение, которое ее наполняет, кажется, уже готово перевалить через край. На пару секунд Кёнсу даже чувствует иррациональное и бессмысленное желание открыть окно, чтобы запустить свежий воздух. Позволить ему смешаться с застывшим напряжением, растворить его в утренней прохладе. Внезапно начинает чесаться левое ухо, но Кёнсу всячески это игнорирует, потому что уже знает, что это вроде как… нервное. Так сказал врач, по крайней мере. Кёнсу всегда хочется почесать ухо, когда он волнуется или обеспокоен, и сейчас это заставляет его нахмурится. Такой жест совершенно неуместен, и мысль об этом еще сильнее раздражает Кёнсу.

То, что его нервозность настолько переходит границы, дает ему понять, что сейчас уже действительно пора что-то делать, потому что сложившаяся ситуация оказывает влияние даже на самого Кёнсу. Он сцепляет руки за спиной и делает было шаг в сторону Минсока, но двери со стороны приемной гостиной открываются, из-за чего они все на долгое мгновение замирают. В щель протискивается вихрастая голова. Обведя присутствующих взглядом, гость, не дождавшись разрешения, входит. Плотно прикрыв за собой двери, он прислоняется к ним спиной.

— Ты разве не должен был закрыть дверь? — обращается Минсок к Кёнсу, но тот не успевает ответить. 

— Все, что вы закрыли, я могу открыть, — улыбается Чондэ и этим исчерпывает тему. 

Он скачет взглядом от одной фигуры к другой, явно пытаясь по их виду догадаться, что происходит.

— Чондэ, сейчас правда не самый лучший момент, — низко произносит Минсок, скосив глаза на Чунмёна, пока сам Чондэ, оторвавшись от дверей, прохаживается по кабинету. Он касается засохших листьев на цветах в вазе на столе. Их не поменяли сегодня, потому что еще до того, как слуги успели окончательно проснуться и заняться работой, Минсок выдернул Чунмёна из постели и прогнал всех, кроме Кёнсу, прочь. 

— У вас тут вечно не лучший момент! Вы слишком заняты своими заводами и бросили меня, — полуобиженно говорит он, но глазами скорее смеется.

— А ты вообще что здесь забыл? Как твоя жена поживает, неужели вам и заняться нечем? — спрашивает Минсок устало, но Кёнсу смотрит на Чунмёна. 

Его скулы будто бы прорисовываются сильнее, Чунмён быстро сглатывает и отводит взгляд. 

Чондэ пожимает плечами. 

— Не пытайся меня поймать, — он грозит Минсоку пальцем. — И не пытайся делать вид, что ничего не знаешь. Я думал, Чунмён уже поделился с тобой, времени немало прошло. Свадьба эта была инициативой исключительно родительской, и рассчитана скорее на благополучие компании и успешное слияние. 

— И на наследников, — добавляет Минсок, и Чондэ кивает, согласно промычав. 

— И ради них, конечно же, — говорит Чондэ и выглядит он как обычно безмятежно, но это только если не знаешь, куда смотреть.

Сейчас он ведет себя гораздо более обычно, если так можно выразится. Чондэ собран, жизнерадостен и глаза его снова блестят. Кёнсу же помнит его состояние непосредственно после вестей о помолвке, а потом и скорой свадьбы. Произошедшее сильно ударило по Чондэ, и скрывать это от близких он не считал нужным. А Чунмён… что ж, из того что знал Кёнсу, у них были некоторые проблемы. Возможно, не все из них разрешились.

Чондэ пристально следит за каждым движением Чунмёна. Как он делает шаг назад, к окну, одергивает и так идеально сидящий пиджак давшей слабину рукой. Как он смотрит на гобелены, будто видит их впервые в жизни и ничего интереснее узоров на них не существует. На секунду уголок губ Чондэ слегка дергается, но он, вздохнув, возводит взгляд к потолку. 

— Мы с Вэнди имеем свои планы на этот счет и, если точнее, никаких планов. Она оказалась куда более прогрессивной, чем я когда-либо могу стать, и уж тем более умнее меня, — посмеиваясь, он убирает длинную челку с глаз. 

— Ох, ну это-то не так уж и сложно, — фыркая, говорит Минсок, и Чондэ осуждающе на него смотрит.

— И пусть настоящих супругов из нас не выйдет, родителям, кажется, это было и не нужно. Наше общество любит ширмы, — он пожимает плечами. 

— Давай обойдемся без праздных рассуждений, — просит Минсок, потирая виски. 

— Так вот, свадьба нужна была как гарант… чего бы то ни было, — он опускает руку на спинку стула, на котором до этого сидел Чунмён. 

— Ну а если вам все-таки придется представить наследников? 

— Этим, к нашему счастью, уже озаботился мой старший брат, за что я не перестаю его благодарить, — Чондэ наливает себе воды из графина и салютует полным стаканом, осушая его парой глотков. — Но даже если такое случится, я планирую решать проблемы по мере их поступления. Пока что все спокойно, пусть так и будет. 

Кёнсу же думает о том, насколько Чондэ ошибается насчет спокойствия. И что он даже не представляет, какая проблема предстанет перед ним совсем скоро. И пусть Чондэ славится умением выкручиваться из переплетов, жизнь уже показала ему что это не всегда возможно. 

— Хочу только отметить то, что из нас вышли отличные соучастники, — задумавшись, Чондэ поглаживает прохладное стекло стакана большим пальцем, и от Кёнсу не укрывается, что Чунмён украдкой продолжает кидать на него взгляды. 

— И что же вы делаете? — подняв бровь, спрашивает Минсок. — Раскачиваете супружеское ложе в ночи и издаете звуки, достойные самого захолустного притона? 

Чондэ на это заливается громким хохотом. 

— Даже не представляешь себе, насколько прав. Это было безумно забавно. Среди слуг уже начал гулять слухи о моих постельных талантах, — его скулы слегка алеют, но улыбка не покидает губ. 

Чондэ трогает пальцами кончик носа и ловит взгляд Чунмёна, притворяющегося статуей. Он никогда не был робким, скорее, обходительным, иначе ему вряд ли удалось бы зацепить Чунмёна. Чувствовать настроение людей у Чондэ всегда получалось хорошо, но порой он вел себя преувеличенно жизнерадостно. Кёнсу допускает мысль, что Чондэ тоже может быть сложно выдерживать воцарившуюся в кабинете атмосферу, и он пытается разрядить ее, как может. Разговорами, смехом и подтруниваниями. Потому что не существует варианта, в котором Чондэ бы не заметил напряжение, повисшее над Чунмёном. Отойдя от стола ближе к нему, Чондэ спрашивает:

— Неужели ты все еще обеспокоен этим, Чунмён? — он пытается заглянуть ему в глаза. — Ладно, я знаю, я не могу заставить тебя не грустить из-за этой игрушечной свадьбы и ситуации, в которой мы с тобой оказались, но ты можешь доверять мне в этом. — Чондэ улыбается так мягко и тепло, и морщинки что расползаются от глаз, делают его лицо таким неуловимо притягательным. 

Кёнсу знает, как хорошо Чондэ умеет делать это. Вышибать у людей все здравые мысли одним взглядом из-под ресниц и обворожительной улыбкой — Чондэ отлично знает, на что способен. Кёнсу становился жертвой его обаяния не раз и даже не два. Стыдно вспомнить. Но то, что сейчас эта улыбка делает с Чунмёном… Кёнсу кажется, что он готов рассыпаться хрупкими осколками прямо на ковер, безмолвно и безвозвратно. 

— Ты же знаешь меня, мы обсуждали это уже много раз, — его брови изгибаются, потому что он видит в Чунмёне боль, но неверно воспринимает ее причину. — Я бы сказал тебе, если бы что-то было. 

Чунмён, на секунду поджав губы, собирается было что-то ответить, но Минсок его опережает. 

— Боюсь, что эмоциональное состояние моего дорогого брата сейчас не главная проблема, — Минсок чуть оборачивается, чтобы видеть их обоих. 

Чондэ хмурится, переводя взгляд с Чунмёна на Минсока, и видимо не в силах больше сопротивляться захватывающей его нервозности, сдается ей. Видно это даже по линии плеч, которая становится ощутимо острее.

— Что же такого успело случиться за одну ночь? — на выдохе интересуется он, будто бы невзначай придвигаясь ближе к Чунмёну. 

Похоже, что ответа Чондэ ждет именно от него, в то время как сам Чунмён обменивается непонятными взглядами с Минсоком поверх плеча Чондэ. 

— У меня связь, — после паузы говорит Чунмён, коротко и резко повернув голову. Теперь он смотрит Чондэ прямо в глаза. Лицо у того застывает. — С Бён Бэкхёном. 

Остатки веселости буквально стекают с лица Чондэ. Кёнсу вряд ли смог бы подобрать более подходящее описание. Улыбка растворяется, он чуть наклоняет голову, смотря на Чунмёна из-под полуопущенных век, а потом тянет руку вперед, чтобы снять несуществующую пылинку с его плеча. То, как Чунмён при этом едва заметно вздрагивает, не укрывается ни от кого из них. Чондэ скатывает взгляд по его фигуре, от строгой стрижки до чуть стоптанных домашних туфель, будто бы видит Чунмёна впервые. Чондэ ведет рукой от его плеча к локтю, задержавшись на нем на мгновение, опускает руку ниже, пока не касается пальцами теплой кожи на тыльной стороне Чунмёновой ладони. 

Второй раз за это утро и второй за все время, что Кёнсу знает Чунмёна, тот выглядит так, будто ему требуется немало сил просто для того, чтобы стоять ровно. Чунмён сжимает зубы, когда Чондэ берет его за руку и оставляет легкий целомудренный поцелуй на костяшке пальца, рядом с фамильным перстнем, — двойником того, что красуется и на руке Минсока, — и затем отходит на шаг. Кёнсу понимает, что наблюдал, не дыша, только когда Чондэ наконец подает голос. 

— И давно? 

Чунмён молча смотрит ему в глаза.

— Я случайно застукал их сегодня утром, — говорит Минсок и наконец поднимается, чтобы отойти к своему тяжелому рабочему столу и распотрошить шкаф с баром в поисках чего покрепче. 

— Нет, — Чондэ морщит нос и качает головой. 

Утренний свет из окна запутывается в его растрепанных волосах. 

— Чунмён, — говорит он. — Как давно это длится?

— С праздника в честь дня рождения леди Луны, — отвечает Чунмён, и Кёнсу хмыкает, тут же радуясь, что все увлечены разговором и этого не замечают. А если и замечают, то решают не придавать значения. 

Чондэ вздыхает, пятерней взъерошивая волосы в каком-то отчаянно ребяческом жесте. Он следом засовывает руки в карманы, сильно оттягивая их, будто боится дать волю рукам. Кёнсу едва сдерживает порыв одернуть его, потому что сейчас Чондэ выглядит как какой-то хулиганистый студент с этими торчащими во все стороны волосами, в расстегнутом пиджаке и расстегнутой же рубахе, без галстука. Очевидно, что собирался он на скорую руку, но оправдание это слабое. 

— Ты же понимаешь… — его опять прерывают посреди фразы. 

— Я не откажусь от тебя, — торопливо говорит Чунмён, и в голосе его чувствуется привычная твердость и уверенность, проявления которых все ждал от него Кёнсу. 

Он ощущает усталость, хотя время едва перевалило за восемь часов. У них с Минсоком полно дел, но вмешиваться до тех пор, пока присутствующие не придут к какому-то соглашению или не решат включить его в диалог, Кёнсу не решается. 

— Зачем, зачем ты связался с Бэкхёном, Чунмён? — занятый все это время бутылкой виски Минсок с глухим стуком ставит едва наполненный стакан стол. — Ничего хорошего из этих отношений не выйдет. Его семья с своими связями погребет нас вместе с особняком. 

— Нет, ты не понимаешь, Бэкхён не станет мне вредить! — с нажимом говорит Чунмён.

Кёнсу готов поспорить, что защищать Бэкхёна перед Минсоком в присутствии Чондэ сложно для Чунмёна, но нужно отдать ему должное, он справился с собой и выглядит куда более уверенным, чем ранее. 

— Хоть я и сомневаюсь в этом, пусть так. Но ты можешь поручиться за его отца? Чунмён, — Минсок вдруг понижает тон, но это привлекает больше внимания, чем его привычно спокойный, но строгий голос, — ты же знаешь, дорогой, я не осуждаю твои увлечения, я всегда помогал вам, — он коротко кивает на Чондэ и делает глоток из стакана. — Но есть границы, и Бэкхён — далеко за чертой, которую нам с вами, — Минсок указывает пальцем на Чунмёна и Чондэ, — можно пересекать. 

Работая у Кимов уже третий год, Кёнсу может уверенно сказать, что тут по большей части обычно спокойно. Никаких скандалов, дележек наследства и прочего. Возможно, дело в том, что семья небогата на родственников. Кроме родителей у Чунмёна и Минсока есть только тётка, которая живет где-то на юге Ирландии и совершенно точно не имеет намерений приезжать в Лондон. И еще кузен Уилфред, кажется, оценщик антиквариата. Братья всегда были дружны, перебранивались из-за бытовых мелочей, а первый серьезный конфликт произошел между ними тогда, когда Чунмён представил Чондэ как своего партнера. Но все обернулось неплохо. Чего Кёнсу не ожидал совсем, так это новой любовной драмы. Чунмён умел удивлять.

Представить себя протагонистом подобной сцены Кёнсу, пожалуй, не мог. Он вышел из небогатой семьи, но добился большего, чем родня — желание лучшей жизни толкало его вперёд. Многое ему все еще было недоступно, и все же, Кёнсу мог позволить себе куда больше своих работодателей, которые от безденежья не страдали. 

Чондэ, до сих пор внимательно слушавший их разговор, вдруг начинает суетиться. Он выглядывает за дверь в тот самый момент, когда Кёнсу, устав изображать декорацию, решает приоткрыть окно. Проинспектировав гостиную взглядом, Чондэ оборачивается к братьям и интересуется:

— Вы же не всю прислугу прогнали? — поочередно посмотрев на них, Чондэ приподнимает брови. — Что ж, придется мне самому сходить за завтраком.

— Чондэ, стой. — Чунмён делает несколько торопливых шагов к нему, неловко протягивает руку и останавливает себя, спрятав ладонь.

Чондэ терпеливо ждет, пока Чунмён что-то скажет. Вернуть самообладание он сумел, но некоторая отстраненность, исходящая от него, все равно чувствуется. Улыбка, в которой на секунду растягиваются его губы, неровная, но Чондэ не выглядит злым или раздраженным. Он легко проводит пальцами по щеке Чунмёна, но следом отступает, убирая руку на дверную ручку. 

— Обсудим это позже, ладно? — тихо просит он и выходит. 

Кёнсу отворачивается, чтобы отодвинуть тяжелые шторы и запустить в комнату чуть больше света. Он все отчетливее ощущает себя ненужным свидетелем, пусть даже Минсок сам изъявил желание, чтобы Кёнсу остался. Возможно, он рассчитывал на совет или поддержку со стороны Кёнсу, чьё здравомыслие хвалил, как и свойство не поддаваться эмоциям и разбираться в ситуации со всех сторон. Кёнсу приятно было производить такое впечатление, и с данной ему характеристикой скорее был согласен, но теперь она давила на него с необходимостью участвовать в чужой мелодраме. Пусть даже косвенно. 

Минсок атакует Чунмёна, когда тот уже загнан в угол, тяжело привалившись спиной к стене и задев затылком картины — даже не заметив этого. 

— Ты должен оборвать эту связь, Чунмён, — безапелляционно требует он в глаза Чунмёну. Потом отходит от массивного стола, о который опирался бедром и берёт Чунмёна за плечи. — Ты только усложняешь и без того непростую ситуацию. У тебя ведь уже есть партнер, Чунмён, какая муха вообще тебя укусила? Боже.

Минсок прикладывает ладонь ко лбу и вдруг адресует взгляд Кёнсу — почти удивлённый, будто успел позабыть о его присутствии.

— Я многое спускаю тебе, но не заставляй меня принимать меры лично.

— Нет, Минсок, не смей.

— Я люблю тебя, ты знаешь это, и именно поэтому сделаю то, что нужно сделать, если ты не решишься сам. 

Чунмён молчит, поджав губы, и сверлит Минсока взглядом. Тот же, убрав руки, отходит и подзывает Кёнсу, тем самым обозначая, что разговор окончен. Кёнсу послушно подходит. Минсок спрашивает о вчерашних бумагах, и Кёнсу требуется несколько мгновений, чтобы понять, о каких. Он замечает, как мысли утекают в другое русло, и велит себе собраться. Но отчего-то ему кажется, — может, из-за рассеянных движений Минсока или его расплывчатых вопросов, — что тот и сам вряд ли настроен на работу, и скорее пытается просто занять себя чем-то. 

Кёнсу принимается воскрешать в памяти дела на сегодня, посетовав на то, что забыл записную книжку из-за спешки. Но мысли снова разлетаются в разные стороны, когда Чунмён окликает его по имени.

— А ты что думаешь об этом, Кёнсу? — спрашивает он, и удивление на лице Кёнсу в этот момент нельзя не заметить. 

Кёнсу не впервой было принимать участие в делах семьи. Будучи личным помощником Минсока, он не раз давал ему советы, наверное, даже чаще, чем требовалось. Его Минсок слушал гораздо охотнее, чем членов совета или отца, что сильно того беспокоило. Но мнения Кёнсу никогда не спрашивали, когда дело касалось личных вопросов. Вопрос слишком деликатный, и то, что обратился к нему даже не Минсок, а Чунмён, сделало ситуацию ещё более неординарной.

Конечно, если так подумать, произошедшее может иметь косвенное влияние на дела семьи в будущем. Но и Кёнсу всё же не знаток умов и тем более чужих сердец. 

— Да, что вы думаете, Кёнсу? — вторит Минсок, и теперь оба брата выжидающе смотрят на него.

Кёнсу охватило странное смятение и неуверенность, которые довольно редко его посещали. 

— При всем уважении, господин, — чуть недоуменно произносит Кёнсу, заставляя Минсока слегка приподнять брови, — Я не считаю, что в праве вмешиваться в такого рода конфликт и советовать что-либо. 

Но Минсок на это как-то утомленно фыркает. 

— Ты же мой помощник, вот и помогай! — его тон не терпит возражений, и Кёнсу остается только сдаться. 

С Минсоком сложно спорить в принципе, а сейчас он твердо намерен добиться ответа, даже если по мнению Кёнсу — это не очень хорошая идея. Он не торопится с ответом, пусть у него и есть мысли на этот счет, потому что не хочет, чтобы его слова истолковали неверно.

— Я бы пока оставил все как есть, — наконец говорит Кёнсу и получает два в равной степени удивленных взгляда. 

Минсок выглядит скорее обескураженным, Чунмён же смотрит на него слишком пристальным блестящим взглядом. Можно сказать точно, что никто из братьев такого ответа от Кёнсу не ожидал. 

— Эта ситуация ни в какие рамки не вписывается, — тянет Минсок. — Потому что оба человека, которым, как я считал, не занимать ума и благоразумия, убеждают меня пойти по пути к краху! Объяснись, будь добр, — он скрещивает руки на груди.

— Надеюсь, я не потеряю после этого свое место, — вздохнув, интересуется Кёнсу и Минсок неопределенно хмыкает. — Раз уж вы просите меня высказаться, то возьмите ответственность за свою просьбу, — более твердо и чопорно произносит Кёнсу, но кажется Минсока это только веселит, и он с энтузиазмом кивает.

— За все время, что мистер Ким является вашим партнером, были ли какие-то инциденты, компрометировавшие вас и вашу семью? — переходит в наступление Кёнсу, хотя будь такие, он точно бы знал.

На лицо Минсока возвращается серьезность. Он смотрит куда-то в сторону, чуть нахмурившись, будто пытаясь вспомнить. Похожее выражение Кёнсу замечает и у Чунмёна.

— Нет, не было, разве что…— похоже, в это утро все взяли моду перебивать друг друга, потому что Минсок не дает Чунмёну закончить фразу.

Кёнсу всерьез начинает беспокоиться об их манерах. 

— Разве только что Чондэ был довольно неразборчив в своих связях, — многозначительно говорит Минсок, на что Чунмён раздраженно хмыкает.

— Мы знали это, перестань. Я знал это, Чондэ никогда особо не скрывался, его образ жизни не мешал родителям, потому что он помогал им в делах, но все изменилось, когда мы стали… видеться. 

— Может, ты и стал причиной скоропалительной свадьбы Чондэ? — кидает Минсок это как кость, и Чунмён ее тут же ловит. Кёнсу почти видит как он мог бы оскалиться, но Чунмён все-таки имеет хорошие манеры. — Когда он порхал, словно бабочка, ни за кого не цепляясь, они вряд ли радовались, но могли не беспокоиться, ведь ни в чьей постели Чондэ не задерживался надолго. А тут появился ты и это… Я знаю что все стало по-другому. 

— Нет, они не знали о нас. Перестань делать это, перестань. — Чунмён лишь слегка понизил голос, но тишина, что воцарилась после его слов, точно охладила температуру в кабинете на пару градусов. 

Будь Кёнсу более впечатлительным, у него по спине пробежали бы мурашки. 

— Просто это… случилось. Множество причин, из которых вырос этот снежный ком. У родителей Чондэ и без меня хватало резона женить его, — Чунмён устало трет щеку. — Можете не верить, но о нашей связи знают только те, кому я доверяю на все сто процентов. 

— Никому нельзя доверять на все сто, — едва не закатывает глаза Минсок. 

— Господи Боже! — всплескивает руками Чунмён и тут же прикладывает одну ко лбу. — Тогда что здесь делает Кёнсу? Может, ему тоже не стоит доверять? Сколько всего он знает!

— Туше, — слабо говорит Минсок, опустив голову на стол с глухим стуком.

Чунмён коротко выдыхает. Кёнсу, недолго бывший главным героем, снова незаметно отходит на второй план. И всё-таки он вывел диалог из тупика.

— Почему ты настолько против Бэкхёна, если так спокойно отреагировал, когда я открылся тебе насчет Чондэ? — устало спрашивает Чунмён и опускается на с грохотом придвинутый стул. — Хотя, из соображений благопристойности, — Чунмён почему-то кидает короткий взгляд на Кёнсу, — Чондэ как раз, со своими приключениями, являлся наименее подходящим, если так можно выразиться, кандидатом. 

— Может потому, что за Чондэ не стоят люди с огромными связями, которые могут кучей разных способов уничтожить нас и усложнить жизнь всем нашим близким и знакомым? — Минсок резко поднимается с места и почти отчаянно смотрит на поджавшего губы Чунмёна. — Я знаю, что сейчас там, в твоей голове! Ты думаешь, что я имею зуб на этого Бёна, но я чувствую, понимаешь, чувствую, что все это закончится плохо. Я ему не доверяю.

Они снова сцепляются взглядами, и Кёнсу, пусть и не принимает сторону Минсока, не может не признать, что в его словах есть смысл. Зная прошлое семьи Бёнов, лучше с ними не связываться. 

— И я так же уверен, что ты знаешь, что я прав. Но твое сердце борется с разумом. Поэтому проигрыш или выигрыш — неважно, тебе в любом случае в итоге будет больно, — вкрадчиво произносит Минсок, но Чунмён смотрит куда угодно, только не на него. — Вопрос в том, будет ли больно только тебе, или твоим выбором зацепит и близких тебе людей тоже. 

— Я знаю Бэкхёна, — тихо и упрямо говорит Чунмён. Кёнсу ловит его потемневший взгляд. 

Именно этот момент Чондэ выбирает, чтобы вернуться с завтраком, и замирает на пороге.

— Кажется, когда я уходил, вы были менее напряженными, — тянет он и проходит, оставляя поднос с завтраком на столе. 

Следом за ним входит служанка со вторым подносом и, бесшумно поставив его рядом, исчезает так же быстро, как появилась. Чондэ провожает ее и, судя по звукам, запирает двери в приемную. Вернувшись, он в тишине устраивается за столом и расправляет на коленях салфетку, как будто бы ни взгляды, ни нарушаемая лишь его копошением тишина его не трогают.

— Откуда у вас ключи? — неожиданно даже для себя вслух спрашивает Кёнсу.

— А это, Кёнсу, будет наш маленький секретик! — улыбаясь, говорит Чондэ, и салютует ему чашкой чая, от которой идет горячий пар.

Кёнсу оглядывает приборы на четверых человек и понимает, что сам бы с удовольствием позавтракал. Резонно предположить, что одна из порций и правда предназначена ему, но одно дело высказывать свое мнения господам, когда они просят, и совсем другое — завтракать с ними за одним столом. 

Напряжение, как кажется Кёнсу, исчезнет только тогда, когда все покинут кабинет и унесут свои тяжелые думы с собой. Положение отягощает еще и возвращение Чондэ. Вести разговор о Бэкхёне в его присутствии Чунмёну будет трудно. Он сидит от Чондэ на расстоянии вытянутой руки и провожает каждое его движение голодным взглядом, но вряд ли его интересует завтрак, который Чондэ с аппетитом уничтожает. 

Какое-то время тишину нарушают только стук вилки и ножа о тарелку. Тишина становится все более гнетущей, но Кёнсу точно не тот, кто может ее нарушить. 

Будто бы услышав мысли Кёнсу, Чондэ вскидывает голову и, дожевав, машет на всех присутствующих вилкой и произносит: 

— Что бы вы ни обсуждали до этого, продолжайте и не обращайте на меня внимание. Все что угодно, только не молчите, а то у меня в голове уже звенит, — он издает смешок и возвращается к тарелке. 

Минсок доливает еще виски в стакан, звонко ударив горлышком о его край, Чунмён проводит рукой по затылку. Вопреки себе, Кёнсу начинает первым. 

— Вам стоит обсудить это вдвоем, — говорит он Чунмёну. — С партнером. Семья семьёй, есть вещи, о которых можно сказать только наедине. 

От Кёнсу не скрывается, что Чондэ забыл о так занимавших его остатках завтрака и теперь сидит неподвижно, сжав приборы в руках.

— Вам тоже стоит встретиться с Бён Бэкхёном, — после небольшой паузы Кёнсу обращается к Минсоку, и тот едва не давится виски. 

— Кёнсу, ты думаешь, что говоришь?! — он раздраженно осматривает одежду на предмет пятен, но оставив эту затею, утирает рот рукавом. 

— Вы сами попросили, господин Ким, вот и слушайте теперь, — бесстрастно произносит Кёнсу с ничего не выражающим лицом. Состроить такую мину ему стараться не приходится, но волнение внутри него сбивается в колючий ком.

— Вам стоит встретиться втроем, — говорит он, имея в виду Чунмёна, Чондэ и Бэкхёна. — Без свидетелей, конечно же. И потом, в зависимости от того, какое решение будет принято, приобщить ещё и вашего старшего брата, — Кёнсу делает осторожный жест рукой в сторону Минсока. 

— А мнения самого брата по поводу решения никто спрашивать не будет? — Минсок подходит к столу и берется инспектировать успевший остыть завтрак. 

— Ты можешь угомониться хотя бы на минуту? — хмуро говорит Чунмён.

Минсок поднимает руки, но совсем не похоже, что он готов сдаться. 

— Если вы знаете семью Бён Бэкхёна, если знаете его самого так, как говорите, вы должны понимать, что просто прекратив с ним видеться, не решите проблему. Это не сработает, — твердо говорит Кёнсу, следя за Минсоком, который, кажется, вознамерился покинуть кабинет. 

Это не предвещает ничего хорошего, поэтому Кёнсу думает, что лучше бы ему последовать за ним.

— Похоже, что вы, Кёнсу, знаете его тоже довольно неплохо, — подает голос Чондэ. Кёнсу решает ничего не отвечать. Отмолчаться будет лучшим вариантом. 

Намерения Минсока Кёнсу истолковал правильно и следует за ним, когда Минсок сообщает, что намерен последовать его совету и оставить Чунмёна с Чондэ наедине, но выглядит это как бегство. По взгляду Чунмёна понятно, что он тоже не поверил намерениям брата, но не против того, как всё обернулось. Чондэ ничего не говорит и заканчивает завтракать, когда Кёнсу закрывает за собой дверь кабинета. 

— Куда вы собрались, позвольте спросить? — интересуется Кёнсу, следуя за Минсоком через гостевую.

— Вот и вернулась твоя дерзость, — со смешком увиливает тот. — Где она была, когда мне нужна была твоя поддержка? 

Он отпирает дверь, ведущую в коридор, и пропустив туда Кёнсу, закрывает ее на ключ, предварительно удостоверившись, что их никто не видит. 

— Только не говорите, что опять собираетесь сбежать в родительское крыло! — говорит Кёнсу, и Минсок тяжело вздыхает. 

— Мне нужно подумать, Кёнсу, черт тебя дери! — он всплескивает руками с такой амплитудой, что чуть не роняет ключ, но, спохватившись, прячет его во внутренний карман пиджака. — Я все еще не понимаю, почему ты встал на другую сторону. 

— Но я на вашей стороне, — говорит Кёнсу, подняв брови, и получает в ответ недоверчивый взгляд. — Разве я когда-нибудь предавал ваше доверие? 

Он специально пускает в голос мягкие нотки укора, хотя особо и не надеется, что он подействуют на Минсока. Но, судя по тому, как обеспокоенно тот переминается с ноги на ногу и закусывает нижнюю губу, тон немного, но подействовал. Кёнсу даже чувствует себя виноватым в том, что пошатнул уверенность Минсока в том, как разрешить сложившуюся ситуацию.

Кёнсу собирается было снова заговорить с Минсоком, но вместо этого оборачивается на шаги и шум в конце коридора. Мельком увидев выражение лица Минсока, он напрягается. Доставать пенсне нет смысла, и он щурится на приближающиеся фигуры. Бён Бэкхён движется навстречу размашистым шагом, а за ним семенит служанка и настойчиво повторяет, что господин Ким занят и никого не принимает. Бэкхён бросает ей что-то на ходу, даже не оборачиваясь и, заметив стоящих посреди коридора Минсока и Кёнсу, ускоряет шаг.

Лицо Минсока принимает поистине каменное выражение, и ничего хорошего это не предвещает. Он жестом отсылает служанку, и та, поклонившись, исчезает. А Бён Бэкхён уже стоит напротив и улыбается им как лучшим друзьям.

То, что он вернулся после утреннего инцидента, говорит о многом. Кёнсу полагает, что Минсок не стал бы вышвыривать его из дома или устраивать сцены. Скорее всего, он и словом с Бэкхёном не обмолвился. Но даже если у них и состоялся разговор, вряд ли он был длинным и сколько-нибудь дружелюбным. Но Бён Бэкхён кто угодно, но не дурак, поэтому его визит заставляет Кёнсу насторожиться. А еще ему совершенно точно наплевать на приличия.

— Боюсь, мы закончили на напряженной ноте, — без расшаркиваний начинает Бэкхён, и Минсок вскидывает бровь. — Мне бы хотелось поговорить с Чунмёном, ну и, конечно же, с вами, господин Ким. 

Под конец фразы его губы растягиваются в зубастую квадратную улыбку, и Кёнсу буквально чувствует волну неприязни со стороны Минсока. 

— А если я скажу, что вам в этом доме не рады? — Кёнсу очень хорошо знает этот тон, от которого невольно хочется выпрямить и без того ровную спину. 

Бэкхён вне всяких сомнений эту нотку тоже ловит. Кёнсу пристально следит за его реакцией, и всё же разительных перемен не замечает. Убрав с глаз челку, Бэкхён едва слышно выдыхает, но похоже на фырканье. 

— Ваше право, — говорит он и, чуть наклонив голову, кидает взгляд на Кёнсу. — Но независимо от того, насколько я вам не нравлюсь, нам все равно придется пообщаться. 

Кёнсу кажется, что это утро никогда не закончится. 

— Будет сложно, — вздыхает он. Вслух, неожиданно даже для себя. Минсок переводит на него тяжелый взгляд, а Бэкхён, кажется, смеется в кулак. 

Когда позади них за дверью слышится голос Чунмёна, Минсок чуть нервно и раздраженно набирает в легкие воздух, и судя по тому, как раздуваются его ноздри как ощутимо Бэкхён поднимает голос, зовя Чунмёна, будет еще сложнее, чем только можно предположить.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> не особо бечено

Чондэ определенно удалось побороть разбушевавшиеся чувства благодаря походу за завтраком, пусть он и потратил изрядное количество времени просто стоя посреди коридора и делая один глубокий вдох за другим. Успокоить себя было гораздо легче в тот момент, потому что Чондэ понимал, что Чунмёну в разговоре с Минсоком не нужна будет еще одна сторона, на которую он будет отвлекаться. Скандалов устраивать Чондэ не собирался в любом случае, но он был глубоко задет. Однако когда его взгляд только касался измученного и лица Чунмёна, его напряженных плеч и нервозности которую он плохо контролировал, вся обида и злость не то чтобы исчезали, но отходили на второй план.

Чондэ держал себя в руках в надежде на то, что они поговорят наедине, откровенно, без надобности выбирать слова.

Но даже такая мелочь не светила Чондэ в ближайшее время. 

Потому что после ухода Минсока и Кёнсу они с Чунмёном не успели толком ничего сказать друг другу, как тот вдруг взвился и бросив что не может больше сидеть в этом чертовом, да простит его выражения Кёнсу, кабинете, потащил Чондэ за собой. Но посреди приемной, услышав раздающиеся из коридора голоса, он замер так будто увидел Медузу Горгону из своих обожаемых греческих сочинений. Чондэ терпеть не может греков, за что периодически получает от Чунмёна снисходительные взгляды. Литературные пристрастия друг друга часто были причиной их с Чунмёном споров, но всей этой ситуацией многие прошлые разногласия меркнут. 

\- Бэкхён? - звонко и взволнованно позвал он и внутри у Чондэ что-то в тот момент вздрогнуло. 

В ответ приглушенно раздалось имя Чунмёна, и он спешно вышел за дверь, оставив ее открытой. 

Чондэ колебался бесконечно долгие мгновения, но силой толкнул себя вперед. В итоге произошла совершенно немая сцена, которой Чондэ предпочел бы не видеть. Минсок выглядел чрезвычайно недружелюбно и даже не пытался это скрывать. Выражение лица стоящего рядом с ним Кёнсу было лишь слегка тронуто озабоченностью, но он не из тех кого легко читать. Вскользь окинув взглядом Бён Бэкхёна, Чондэ потом все равно вернулся к Чунмёну. Тяжело было смотреть на то, как он буквально разрывался на две части между ним и _другим мужчиной_. Сам факт того, что их отношения незаметно для Чондэ стали треугольником, ставит его в тупик. Пусть как-то однажды Чондэ уже угораздило попасть в такого рода фигуру, с Чунмёном все стало иначе. Все что было до него не настолько важно.

Мог ли Чондэ осудить Чунмёна за его действия? Мог ли назвать его предателем? Около двух месяцев, по словам Чунмёна, они видели друг друга, и в честности этих слов Чондэ не сомневался. Но можно ли стыдить Чунмёна за то, чем Чондэ раньше грешил сам? Чондэ не знал. Они никогда не оговаривали моногамность их отношений, да и сам Чондэ не был уверен в том, насколько моногамен он сам. У него были поводы для сомнений, но серьезно Чондэ об этом не задумывался. Но в то же время он хотел только Чунмёна и не считал нужным обсуждать границы. Кто же виноват, что Чунмён сам, в противоположность Чондэ, захотел кого-то кроме него. Назвать себя праведником он не посмел бы, потому что, Боже упаси его от целомудренных образов жизни. Отец часто упрекал Чондэ в бесстыдстве, на что тот только смеялся, потому что точнее и выразиться было нельзя. Он даже жене своей не мог быть верен. Но Чунмён… это другое. 

_Я не откажусь от тебя_

Прикрывая глаза Чондэ вспоминает слова Чунмёна и вздыхает. Что должно случиться чтобы он самолично от Чунмёна отказался Чондэ не знает. 

И сейчас, наблюдая за каким-то вялотекущим диалогом между Минсоком и Бёном, давая отголоскам гнева колким жаром мучить себя изнутри и глотая горечь что поселилась в горле, Чондэ молчит. И вряд ли сможет обвинить Чунмёна вслух с холодным сердцем. Потому что Чондэ знает его достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать, что Чунмён может погрести себя под тонной вины сам. Но горечь от этого не становится легче терпеть. 

Он даже толком не замечает, когда они втроем успевают сбежать из-под глаз Минсока и Кёнсу. Хотя, думается Чондэ, второй явно вздыхает по этому поводу с облегчением. Но эта мысль быстро вытесняется другими. Чунмён ведет их в гостиную в своем крыле, предварительно проверив нет ли кого в коридорах и плотно закрыв двери.

Чондэ будто возвращается в прошлое, когда их роман только начинался и ему приходилось быть очень осторожным. Теперь Чунмён прячет от осуждения общественности (и не только) уже двух любовников. Один из которых женат. Чондэ чувствует, как в груди зарождается какой-то нервный смех и скрывает его за покашливанием. 

Бэкхён, все это время хранящий молчание, так резко поворачивает голову на звук будто бы ждал его. Ждал пока метафорическое ружье выстрелит. 

\- Что ж, этот разговор должен был случиться намного раньше, - говорит Бэкхён, расстегнув пару пуговиц на пиджаке и звонко хлопнув в ладоши. 

Чунмён шикает на него и Чондэ замечает, как Бэкхён будто бы измеряет расстояние от себя до него, успевшего специально отойти на равное от них обоих расстояние и отгородился обеденным столом как баррикадой.   
С интересом Чондэ думает о том, как долго Чунмён сможет держать оборону, если они оба решат взять его штурмом и попросить что-то под стать ситуации… Чунмён любит читать любовные драмы, что-то в духе _выбирай или он или я_ подошло бы под антураж. 

Не сдержавшись, Чондэ слегка морщится, потому что сама мысль о подобном сценарии вызывает неприязнь и отвращение. Он слишком уважает Чунмёна и, в конце концов, Чондэ еще не растерял всю свою гордость. 

Хотел бы он чтобы Чунмён выбрал лишь одного их них? Конечно. Хотел бы он в итоге оказаться отвергнутым? Боже, нет. Чондэ есть с чем сравнить и он ни за что в жизни не хотел бы потерять Чунмёна. И не смотря на собственные зачатки благородства, он не уверен, что смог бы оставить его в покое, даже если бы Чунмён попросил его сам. Одна мысль об этом рождает в груди тяжелую фантомную боль, которая ощущается более чем настоящей. Всего одной мысли оказывается достаточно для Чондэ чтобы точно понять, что быть не единственным рядом с Чунмёном лучше, чем не быть с ним вообще. 

Он чувствует, как постепенно теряет контроль над эмоциями, толкая себя все дальше, поэтому решает нарушить молчание. Бэкхён остается для него чужаком и говорить о их с Чунмёном отношениях при нем не вызывает у Чондэ особого энтузиазма. Но не то чтобы у него есть выбор. 

\- Ты собирался мне сказать? - спрашивает Чондэ смотря прямо в глаза Чунмёну и тот в ответ коротко кивает, сцепив руки в замок и устроив их на деревянной столешнице. - Когда же?

\- Мы… - он на секунду замолкает, и, что-то решив для себя, продолжает. - Мы собирались сделать это еще раньше, но твоя свадьба, она нарушила мои планы.

Чондэ на этот раз не сдерживает смешка, в котором нет и грамма веселья. Он готов покориться ситуации, но от этого она не становится для него более приятной.

\- Не только твои, - слова горчат на языке и Чондэ мысленно возвращается к событиям прошлого месяца. 

Грудь сжимает будто тисками буквально на секунду, но этого оказывается достаточно. Чондэ опускает лицо в ладони, закрывая глаза, и ему кажется, что под веками вспыхивает сухой пожар. Он не собирается плакать, но почему-то хочет слез. Возможно, они смогут облегчить его сердце. Чондэ даже все равно как он выставит себя перед Бэкхёном, этим человеком которого он видит чуть ли не первый раз в жизни и, которого предпочел бы не знать вовсе. А от Чунмёна Чондэ точно нечего уже скрывать. 

Память подкидывает ему события месячной давности, которые теперь, когда он знает, приобретают совсем иную окраску. Детали, которые казались ему бессмысленными или суть которых ускользнула от него тогда, собирают картину воедино. Возможно, вот та причина (помимо самой женитьбы) почему диалог с Чунмёном было так сложно начать. Он был глубоко подавлен и будто не слушал вовсе. Чондэ ждал от него поддержки, но в итоге ему нужно было приводить в порядок не только себя, но и Чунмёна. А то, что родители с их треклятой свадьбой и всевозможные обязанности требовали к себе повышенного и особого внимания, не позволяло Чондэ видеться с Чунмёном так часто как хотелось бы и уделять ему столько времени сколько он заслуживал. Чондэ становилось еще тяжелее от одного взгляда на него. В их редкие встречи Чунмён был так задумчив и молчалив, его молчание ранило Чондэ и наталкивало его на самые угрюмые мысли. Например, о том, что, возможно, это будет их конец. От Чунмёна можно было ожидать излишнего благородства. Не смотря на все слова Чондэ, все его убеждения казалось что Чунмён уже все для себя решил и его нервные улыбки которыми он безуспешно пытался Чондэ успокоить делали только хуже. Даже сегодня утром, когда Чондэ оказался у Минсока в кабинете, ему показалось что хандра опять настигла Чунмёна, но оказалось Чондэ на самом деле ничего не знал. 

В комнате все так же стоит тишина и после долгой паузы Чондэ резко поднимает голову, натыкаясь взглядом на Чунмёна который оказывается неожиданно близко. Он уже готов протянуть к Чондэ руки, а лицо его очерчивает беспокойство и усталость. Желание обнять и просто подышать Чунмёном на пару секунд вытесняет все; Чондэ хочется коснуться его гладко выбритых щек пальцами, поцеловать родинку над губой, ценности которой Чунмён никогда не придает значение. Но ничего из этого он не делает, потому что ему кажется еще немного, и он сам станет похож на одного из персонажей любимых Чунмёном романов. Он испытывает некоторое пренебрежение к сантиментам именно в той форме, в которой они преподносятся в подобных книгах. Удивительно как имея такой изумительный вкус Чунмён при этом любит читать такое. Впрочем, их мнения по поводу литературы не сходятся.

Чувствуя прикосновение Чунмёна к плечу, Чондэ со вздохом накрывает его ладонь своей, получая в ответ на это еще и маленькую улыбку. Может ли сердце быть одновременно тяжелым и легким? Чондэ с уверенностью сказал бы что в этот момент - да. 

\- Мне так жаль, и я должен извиниться за то, как все обернулось, мой дорогой, - Чунмён подается к нему всем телом и, хотя между ними все еще остается пространство, оно тоже заполнено Чунмёном. - Жизнь никогда не спрашивает нас каким мы хотим видеть следующий поворот, - говорит он мягко и пытается что-то разглядеть на лице Чондэ. 

\- Ты излишне поэтичен, - подает голос Бэкхён и Чондэ понимает, что даже успел забыть о нем на какое-то время. - И высокопарен. 

Он тоже стоит теперь куда ближе, и позиция исключенного из диалога его очевидно не устраивает. Скрестив руки на груди Бэкхён смотрит на них, чуть склонив голову. Уголки губ едва приподняты, а взгляд прямой и светлый, в нем Чондэ видит лишь интерес и норов, но он определенно ждал другого. Он готовился к конфликту, готовился что ему кинут вызов. И пусть даже он смирился с ситуацией неожиданно быстро, реальность продолжает ставить его в тупик.

\- А ты излишне циничен, - даже не оборачиваясь к нему бросает Чунмён, разглаживая несуществующие складки на рукаве пиджака Чондэ. - Это у вас, к слову, общее, - как-то неопределенно хмыкает Чунмён и Чондэ хмурится.

Бэкхён же дарит затылку Чунмёна долгий взгляд и Чондэ почти уверен, что он готовится сказать что-то, но в итоге, улыбнувшись набок, поднимает руки. Чунмён все-таки оборачивается к нему, будто почувствовав этот жест. Стоя достаточно близко невозможно не заметить, как он напряжен, как остро блестят его глаза, когда он обращается к Бэкхёну:

\- Ты обещал мне, ты…- он делает паузу, когда тот несколько раз согласно кивает, опустив руки. 

\- У тебя есть мое слово, Чунмён, - он чуть понижает голос, но его все равно удается отлично услышать. 

Чондэ чувствует дух чужих секретов и поджимает губы. Мысль о том, что ему очень хотелось бы сейчас выпить чего покрепче возникает и исчезает, когда Чондэ вдруг кое-что вспоминает. 

\- У вас же не могло не быть плана, - говорит он, чуть поднимая брови.

Между Чунмёном и Бэкхёном происходит какой-то безмолвный диалог и когда первый дергает плечом, оба обращают свое внимание на Чондэ. Пальцы Чунмёна на его ладони немного отвлекают и Чондэ убирает руку. Тот его не удерживает и дает ускользнуть. 

\- Конечно у нас был план, - Бэкхён говорит так будто это очевидно даже младенцу. - Что-то вроде плана, да. 

Он делает неопределенный жест рукой и Чондэ невольно прослеживает его, зацепившись взглядом за длинные ухоженные пальцы. 

\- Так, ладно, помолчи, - говорит Чунмён обращаясь к Бэкхёну и получая от него гримасу. 

Пройдя к одному из кресел у большого окна Чунмён, с каким-то едва уловимым облегчением, стягивает пиджак и, не глядя кинув его на небольшой столик рядом, приземляется на мягкую подушку. Он касается виска пальцами, но это может быть жест в той же степени нервный, в которой безуспешная попытка избавиться от головной боли. 

\- Я хотел сделать все как надо, поэтому откладывал, - со вздохом говорит Чунмён, подпирая голову рукой. 

\- Тянул время, - вставляет Бэкхён на что Чунмён осуждающе хмурится. 

\- Я виновен в том, что боялся, Чондэ, что не сказал сразу - Чунмён поднимает глаза на него и Чондэ уже не в силах смотреть куда-то еще. - Боялся твоей реакции, боялся своих чувств и того куда они привели меня. Я не хотел тебя потерять. Новость о свадьбе почти разбила меня, я думал, что все кончено тогда. 

-Ты мог бы оборвать вашу связь еще до того, как все стало серьезно, - Чондэ чувствует, как в него мгновенно впивается взглядом Бэкхён.

Даже то что Чондэ прекрасно понимает, что Бэкхён явно не тот человек, от которого можно легко избавиться, не останавливает его от того, чтобы озвучить то, что мучало его уже какое-то время. Чунмён хочет что-то ответить, но смыкает губы раньше, чем слова срываются с них и лишь качает головой. 

\- Все было сложно с самого начала, - за него говорит Бэкхён и Чондэ чувствует укол раздражения. 

\- Я не это хотел сказать, - Чунмён едва дает ему закончить, и, подтянувшись в кресле так чтобы сидеть ровно, еще раз тяжело вздыхает. 

\- Но ты в итоге не сказал ничего, а вот я как раз не прочь поболтать, перекинуться парой слов, - он смотрит на Чондэ и тот отвечает таким же прямым взглядом. 

\- Только ли парой, - не утруждая себя вопросительной интонацией чуть поднимает брови он. 

\- Чондэ, - устало пытается Чунмён, но они оба это игнорируют. 

Бэкхёна подавший голос Чунмён будто бы раззадоривает, с очевидным энтузиазмом он подхватывает. 

\- Ммм, не только, - тянет он и в манере похожей на собачью наклоняет голову. 

Невольно Чондэ приглядывается, скользит по его фигуре и лицу рассматривая более подробно. Бэкхён кажется говорит всем телом, его жесты продолжают речь, и покривив душой Чондэ мог бы назвать его слегка дерганым, но это скорее просто подвижность и неугомонность, которую можно заметить в нем с первого взгляда.   
Насколько, по словам Минсока, опасен может быть он для семьи Чунмёна, для самого Чондэ и всех их знакомых? Этот человек, который выглядит скорее как заносчивый юнец, чем как угроза. Впрочем, обмануться внешним видом в их обществе может быть очень легко и так же фатально.  
Надо признать что Чондэ довольно охоч до сплетен и не то чтобы он распространяет их сам, но может из-за его вида или впечатления которое он производит на людей, что заставляет их делиться слухами из разряда _только никому не говорите._   
И Чондэ соврет если скажет, что ему не интересно и не любопытно узнать кто же все-таки такой Бён Бэкхён и что за такое большое дело с его семьей… Потому что Минсок редко позволяет себе быть настолько категоричным. 

\- Самое время для вас чтобы паясничать, - Чунмён звучит раздосадовано, и какая-то сиюминутная веселость Чондэ покидает. 

Он привычно запускает пятерню в и так растрепанные волосы и про себя посетовав на то, что Чунмён убежденный трезвенник и алкоголя не держит даже для гостей, принимается шарить по карманам в поисках портсигара, в котором точно должны быть еще парочка самокруток. Но ни в одном из обысканных карманов искомого не оказывается. Чондэ пытается вспомнить оставил ли он его в другом пиджаке, или же потерял, когда ему чуть ли не под нос суют чуть приоткрытую пачку дорогих сигарет. Подняв голову, он видит выжидающе смотрящего на него Бэкхёна. Он кивает подбородком на пачку, но Чондэ медлит пару секунд, прежде чем вытащить сразу две. Бэкхён хмыкает, но Чондэ лишь пожимает плечами. 

\- Если собрались курить, то открывайте окно и держитесь от меня подальше, - говорит Чунмён, но с места не двигается. 

\- Не будь так строг, - тянет Бэкхён, тоже достав сигарету и спрятав пачку обратно в карман. - Что насчет балкона? Погода довольно славная, и тебе явно не помешает подышать свежим воздухом, _mon cher_ , выглядишь как призрак, - с укором говорит он. 

\- Я выгляжу так вовсе не из-за отсутствия прогулок, - ворчливо отвечает Чунмён, принимаясь остервенело тереть глаза пальцами.

Чондэ делает пару шагов до кресла и чуть наклонившись отнимает его руки от лица, чтобы взглянуть в, как он и думал, красноватые из-за такого жестокого обращения глаза. 

\- Вставай, - мягко просит Чондэ и тянет Чунмёна за руки, и тот без протестов поднимается, тут же взяв курс в сторону небольшого балкона.

Как-то само собой выходит так что Чунмён, и они с Бэкхёном занимают противоположные его стороны. Для первого так удобнее. Он специально встает против ветра, чтобы дым не летел в его сторону. Бэкхён соседится рядом с опершимся бедром о борт балкона Чондэ чтобы _любезно_ предложить ему огонь. 

Какое-то время воцаряется молчание. Из-за того как рано они все начали это утро, кажется, что солнцу должно бы быть уже высоко, но на самом деле дом едва начинает просыпаться. Во внутреннем дворе, на который выходит балкон пока что не слишком оживленно. Однако Чондэ уже замечает озабоченного клумбой с нарциссами садовника и парочку служанок что неторопливо идут по каменной узкой дорожке к небольшому фонтану. Возможно, скоро в дверь осторожно постучат, чтобы озаботиться уборкой и завтраком. Хотя, скорее всего все уже знают, что хозяев не стоит беспокоить до тех пор, пока они сами не пожелают.   
Чондэ отвлекается от разглядывания цветущего многообразия в саду на Чунмёна. Его плечи чуть подняты, он обхватил себя руками, и возможно помимо желания согреться в этом есть что-то еще. Его белоснежная чуть помятая рубашка и волосы, которые легко треплет ветер будят внутри горько-сладкую нежность. 

\- И все-таки, - разрывает тишину Чондэ, отводя взгляд. - Что вы собирались делать? Что ты собираешься делать сейчас, Чунмён? Чего ты хочешь? 

Чунмён было открывает рот, но Бэкхён успевает раньше. 

\- Он хочет тебя, и не делай вид будто удивлен - дым слетает с его губ вместе со словами. - А еще он хочет меня, - он дергает головой чтобы убрать с глаз челку, но ветер тут же возвращает ее на прежнее место. 

Чондэ замирает буквально на секунду, прежде чем глубоко затянуться, коснувшись пальцами чуть пересохших губ. 

\- И будь я проклят если Ким Чунмён не получает то, чего желает, - поднимает брови Бэкхён и колюче улыбается. 

\- Если ты не перестанешь, я клянусь... - Чунмён не продолжает, но по тону его голоса становится понятно, что ничего хорошего это не обещает. 

Бэкхён отворачивается так будто ему этот разговор больше не интересен. 

Чондэ думает, насколько добровольно Бэкхён сам идет на это. Всего два месяца встреч и он уже готов на что угодно лишь бы Чунмёна не потерять. Пусть Чондэ и может понять его лучше, чем кто-либо. Но не думать о том, что это смехотворно короткий срок, по сравнению с теми годам что они с Чунмёном пробыли вместе Чондэ не может. И вот, на чаше весов, которые Чунмён держит в руках Бэкхён и Чондэ весят одинаково и ни от кого из них он не в силах отказаться. 

\- Я думаю у нас получится разрешить это. Мы можем попробовать вместе, - Чунмён обращает к нему наполненный надеждой и ожиданием взгляд. - Или попробовать по-отдельности, как ты сам решишь, так и будет, - поспешно добавляет он.

Чондэ, глубоко вдохнув в последний раз, тушит сигарету и сжимает ее пальцами. Мысли в голове быстро разбегаются в разные стороны. 

\- Я пытался набраться храбрости чтобы просить тебя хотя бы подумать насчет этого, ради меня, - о, Чунмён знает, что использует запрещенный прием и Чондэ определенно это запомнит. 

\- Ты правда думаешь, что что-то выйдет? 

\- Я не знаю, Чондэ, - качает головой Чунмён. - Я рад уже и тому, что мне больше не нужно ничего от тебя скрывать. - Улыбка его выходит чуть глуповатой и быстро исчезает. 

\- Тебе же не в первый раз быть частью таких отношений, - Бэкхен перемещается так чтобы встать между ними, спиной прислонившись к бортику балкона. 

Чондэ, удивленно изогнув брови, переводит взгляд с Бэкхёна на Чунмёна, но тот, кажется, и сам выглядит застигнутым врасплох. 

\- Ох, нет, это не он рассказал, если ты вдруг беспокоишься, - Бэкхён коротко смеется. - Я знаю, потому что Ким Чонин - мой кузен, - довольство этим маневром на лице Бэкхёна невозможно не заметить.

Раздражение буквально на секунду душной волной накрывает Чондэ.

\- Вы ни капельки не похожи, - растянув губы в зубастой улыбке говорит Чондэ после паузы. 

\- Мы все-таки кузены, - небрежность звучит в его словах. - Такого рода связи имеют значение только тогда, когда у кого-то из вас есть деньги. 

Чондэ невесело хмыкает.

\- Вам, к слову, сильно повезло что эта пикантная фигура распалась раньше, чем родители Чонина смогли всерьез ею озаботиться. Не говорю уже про Чанёля.

\- О, - цепляется за одну фразу Чондэ, игнорируя все остальное. - Так значит нам все-таки есть чего бояться, когда дело касается твоей семьи. 

На этих словах пристально, но молчаливо следивший за их беседой Чунмён оживляется. Но выражение его лица становится только темнее. Он тянется дернуть Бэкхёна за край пиджака, чтобы обратить на него свое внимание, но тот ни на секунду своей показушности не теряет. Прочистив горло и склонив голову набок, он цепляет руку Чунмёна, чтобы на мгновение сжать и отпустить. 

\- _Вам_ не нужно будет об этом беспокоиться, - говорит он и когда видит отчетливо недоверчивый взгляд Чондэ вынуждено продолжает. - Ты будешь в безопасности, можешь моему слову не верить, но тогда поверь Чунмёну.

Сама эта фраза заставляет Чондэ как-то хмыкнуть. Чунмён же впивается в него взглядом, не оставив это без внимания. 

Чондэ смотрит чуть прищуренные Бэкхёновы глаза и понятия не имеет что и как именно ему нужно ответить. Так и подмывает спросить достаточно ли им устного согласия, или нужно где-то расписаться кровью. 

\- Какой я везунчик, - себе под нос бормочет Чондэ. 

Бэкхён чуть наклоняется к нему и в его глазах ни следа серьезности которая была там буквально только что. Чондэ замечает родинку над его губой, чуть ближе к правому уголку. 

\- Вы словно два демона-искусителя. 

Звонкий смех Бэкхёна застает Чондэ врасплох. 

\- Не знал, что ты набожен, - сверкая квадратной улыбкой весело говорит Бэкхён. 

\- Ох, ради всего, Бэкхён, - буквально закатывает глаза Чунмён вскинув руку в сторону Чондэ, будто бы очерчивая его всего. - Разве он похож на богобоязненного человека? Даже если откинуть все что ты уже о нем знаешь. 

\- Я вообще-то все еще здесь, - сложив брови домиком говорит Чондэ и вместо извинений получает от Чунмёна укоризненный взгляд. - И я обхожу церкви стороной. 

\- Любая из них сгорит если ты в нее войдешь, - не удерживается от подкола Бэкхён и Чондэ становится до ужаса интересно насколько подробно он осведомлен о его, Чондэ, личной жизни. 

\- Звучит как слова моей матушки, - передергивает плечами Чондэ и едва сдерживает уголки губ от расползающейся колкой улыбки. - И, вероятнее всего в такой ситуации сгорю я, а не церковь.

\- Со стыда что ли? - притворно удивляется Бэкхён.

\- Может быть со стыда, а может быть и нет.

\- А может быть закроем эту тему? - с нажимом спрашивает Чунмён. 

Повисает недолгая пауза, пока сам же Чунмён ее не нарушает.

\- Пойдемте обратно, - он спешно уходит первым. 

Чондэ ожидает что Бэкхён последует за ним, но тот стоит, хотя сигарета его почти догорела до фильтра. 

\- И, позволь сделать ремарку, нам не обязательно всем втроем сразу прыгать в постель, - продолжает он так будто бы никакой паузы не было, и прикладывает остаток сигареты к губам но Чондэ все равно замечает вызывающую улыбку, не то чтобы у Бэкхёна было намерение ее спрятать. 

\- А ты был бы не прочь, - почему-то поддается этой провокации Чондэ, покидая балкон. 

Бэкхён позади издает какое-то неопределенное мычание и Чондэ невольно оборачивается, чтобы поймать его взгляд. Слова Бэкхёна заставляют немного пересмотреть предположения насчет него. Возможно, это только сам Чондэ здесь колеблется и испытывает трудности с принятием третьей переменной в их с Чунмёном отношениях. Все это немного давит на Чондэ, но он все равно собирается сначала хотя бы переварить ситуацию и подумать на свежую голову. В любом случае, ему же не обязательно “прыгать в постель” к Бэкхёну тоже. Пока что Чондэ нужно просто принять то, что у Чунмёна он теперь не один. 

Чунмён, еще более задумчивый, обнаруживается в том же кресле, когда они с Бэкхёном заходят. Кажется, что он вот-вот спросит, о чем они говорили, но либо Чунмён сдерживает себя, либо Чондэ просто себе это придумывает.

\- Я буду благодарен если вы просто дадите мне время, - обращаясь сразу к обоим говорит Чондэ, принимаясь застегивать пиджак. 

Мельком он смотрит на часы, вспомнив, что обещал Вэнди быть к обеду, так как она позвала в гости свою обожаемую Сыльги. Чондэ нравится Сыльги, ее юмор и простота, а еще с ней можно пить на равных и не бояться, что она отрубится раньше. Венди снисходительно относится к их периодическим марафонам, и просит только о том, чтобы это происходило дома и без посторонних свидетелей. Чондэ знает, что Сыльги не откажется выпить, поэтому думает позволить себе сегодня залить переживания алкоголем. 

\- Конечно, - Чунмён поднимается из кресла и порывисто его обнимает. - Увидимся завтра? 

Вопрос звучит обыденно, но Чондэ чувствует оттенок просьбы и не может отказать даже если бы хотел. Он кивает и оставляет мягкий поцелуй на его виске. Чунмён на секунду прикрывает глаза и у самого Чондэ в животе все сворачивается в узел. Он коротко прощается с Бэкхёном и уходит, понимая, что только что уже все решил.


End file.
